November 7, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The November 7, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 7, 2011 at Echo Arena in Liverpool, England. Summary Proving the global power of WWE, thousands of WWE fans packed Liverpool's Echo Arena tonight to witness the return of Kevin Nash, the uncovering of Kelly Kelly and the menace of The “Awesome Truth.” Confronted by The Miz & R-Truth in front of a passionate crowd in Liverpool's Echo Arena, John Cena was unfazed by the arrogant duo's insults. Instead, the Cenation leader simply told his Survivor Series opponents to prepare for the beating they were going to receive in the night's main event at the hands of Cena and his tag partner — Zack Ryder. It looks like JoMo got his mojo back. Mere days after WWE.com ran a story about John Morrison's recent ring woes, The Shaman of Sexy snapped out of his losing streak by grabbing an impressive victory over United States Champion Dolph Ziggler. Following WWE.com's exclusive announcement that Mason Ryan will team with Sheamus, Sin Cara, Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton to battle Wade Barrett, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Hunico and Christian at Survivor Series, the powerful Welshman showed he'll be a valuable member of his squad by obliterating JTG. Still fired up after being brutalized by CM Punk last Monday night, WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio took his anger out on Kofi Kingston, destroying him with blistering strikes before submitting one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions with the cross armbreaker. Not content to stop there, The Mexican Aristocrat continued to apply the devastating maneuver before The Straight Edge Superstar stopped the carnage. Now face-to-face with his Survivor Series opponent, Del Rio told Punk to cancel their WWE Title Match — or he would force him to. Clearly not intimidated, The “Voice of the Voiceless” refused and came to blows with his rival before locking him in the Anaconda Vise. Of course, it was Ricardo Rodriguez who got the worst of it as Del Rio sacrificed his personal ring announcer to the GTS so he could flee the ring. Enraged after losing to Santino Marella last week thanks to some outside involvement from The Muppets, Jack Swagger developed a twitch in his right eye — and a serious mean streak. Attacking his opponent with unnerving aggression, The All-American American tore the Italian Superstar apart before nearly ripping his foot off with a wrenching ankle lock. Kelly Kelly shouldn't have been surprised. Moments away from revealing her Maxim magazine cover to the WWE Universe, the beautiful Diva was interrupted by Divas Champion Beth Phoenix and Natalya, who once again insulted the gorgeous competitor and her modeling background. But before the “Sisters of Salvation” could attack Kelly, the menacing Divas were chased off by Eve and Alicia Fox, allowing the former Divas Champion to show off her stunning cover with no disruptions. Reintroduced to WWE by Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis, a livid Kevin Nash laid out the reasons why he put his longtime friend Triple H in the hospital. Following his return to WWE at the 2010 Royal Rumble, the big man attempted to reform “The Kliq” with the WWE COO, but was denied. Big Sexy refused to take “no” for an answer, though, and chose to make a statement by attacking the biggest dog in the yard. In Nash's words, THAT is how you play The Game. Two weeks before he teams with The Rock to face The “Awesome Truth” at Survivor Series, John Cena joined forces with The Long Island Iced-Z to face The Miz & R-Truth and quickly found out he'll have some serious competition come Nov. 20. Despite working well as a duo, the Cenation leader and the internet sensation found themselves on the losing end of things when Truth held down Cena's legs, allowing The “Awesome One” to score the win. Expect the same kind of dirty tricks to go down in Madison Square Garden. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Derrick Bateman & Trent Barreta *John Morrison defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (13:05) *Mason Ryan defeated JTG (2:25) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Kofi Kingston (2:10) *Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Santino Marella (3:05) *Awesome Truth (R-Truth & The Miz) defeated John Cena & Zack Ryder (17:20) *Dark Match: CM Punk, John Cena & Zack Ryder defeated Awesome Truth (R-Truth & The Miz) & Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent Image Gallery John Cena revealed his partner RAW_963_Photo_004.jpg RAW_963_Photo_005.jpg RAW_963_Photo_007.jpg RAW_963_Photo_011.jpg RAW_963_Photo_014.jpg RAW_963_Photo_017.jpg John Morrison v Dolph Ziggler RAW_963_Photo_023.jpg RAW_963_Photo_031.jpg RAW_963_Photo_032.jpg RAW_963_Photo_033.jpg RAW_963_Photo_034.jpg RAW_963_Photo_039.jpg Mason Ryan v JTG RAW_963_Photo_043.jpg RAW_963_Photo_047.jpg RAW_963_Photo_052.jpg RAW_963_Photo_053.jpg RAW_963_Photo_055.jpg RAW_963_Photo_056.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Kofi Kingston RAW_963_Photo_061.jpg RAW_963_Photo_065.jpg RAW_963_Photo_067.jpg RAW_963_Photo_068.jpg RAW_963_Photo_070.jpg RAW_963_Photo_071.jpg Del Rio asks Punk RAW_963_Photo_074.jpg RAW_963_Photo_076.jpg RAW_963_Photo_079.jpg RAW_963_Photo_080.jpg RAW_963_Photo_082.jpg RAW_963_Photo_088.jpg Jack Swagger v Santino Marella RAW_963_Photo_093.jpg RAW_963_Photo_097.jpg RAW_963_Photo_099.jpg RAW_963_Photo_100.jpg RAW_963_Photo_104.jpg RAW_963_Photo_105.jpg Kelly Kelly unveiled her Maxim magazine cover Raw 11-7-11 1.jpg Raw 11-7-11 2.jpg Raw 11-7-11 3.jpg Raw 11-7-11 4.jpg Raw 11-7-11 5.jpg Raw 11-7-11 6.jpg Raw 11-7-11 7.jpg Raw 11-7-11 8.jpg Kevin Nash returned to WWE Raw SuperShow RAW_963_Photo_122.jpg RAW_963_Photo_126.jpg RAW_963_Photo_124.jpg RAW_963_Photo_127.jpg RAW_963_Photo_128.jpg RAW_963_Photo_129.jpg Awesome Truth v John Cena & Zack Ryder RAW_963_Photo_135.jpg RAW_963_Photo_137.jpg RAW_963_Photo_139.jpg RAW_963_Photo_141.jpg RAW_963_Photo_143.jpg RAW_963_Photo_151.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #963 results * Raw #963 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events